Come
by Analoguec
Summary: A véspera de Natal de Inuyasha e seus amigos, com música de Amuro Namie


_Nota em maio de 2005: por causa de mais uma regra estúpida deste site, precisei retirar a letra da música que acompanha este songfic. A versão completa está em outro site _– ver profile.****

**Come**

**Música: **_Come, _de Amuro Namie.

Era véspera de Natal e Higurashi Kagome andava pelas ruas de Toukyo em companhia de duas amigas, Kawashima Sango e Nozomu Rin. Elas procuravam pelos presentes do _"amigo invisível" _que fizeram entre os amigos, cuja descoberta seria naquela noite. Também precisavam voltar logo para casa para arrumar a comida.

–Com certeza eles já devem ter mexido na geladeira e comido metade do que está guardado lá.- falou Rin.

–Rin-chan sabe que Sesshoumaru não permitiria isso... -falou Kagome.

–Eu não tenho tanta certeza... Quando eles ficam com fome, comem até as cadeiras – respondeu a garota, segurando algumas sacolas. – Gente, vamos sentar? Eu tô cansada...

–Tem um banco vago ali, naquela praça... – apontou Sango – É melhor corrermos pra pegar.

–Acho que nem é preciso – falou Kagome, sorrindo – 'Tá todo mundo ocupado com as compras... – elas foram andando e chegaram ao local – Viram só?

Rin foi a primeira a se "jogar" no banco, arrumando as sacolas no chão para que pudessem se sentar.

–Ai, eu tô morta! – falou, finalmente. Fechou os olhos como se quisesse dormir.

–Calma, Rin-chan! Ainda 'tá cedo para ficar cansada – falou Sango com uma certa falta de animação, pois estava igualmente cansada. – Ainda vai dar cinco da tarde...

**-CINCO DA TARDE!**- gritou Rin, abrindo os olhos e assustando Kagome, que admirava o presente que daria para seu amigo secreto. Algumas pessoas pararam para observar a garota, e Rin percebeu a confusão e corou. Ajeitou-se no banco e falou num tom mais baixo - Cinco da tarde? O metrô 'tá lotado agora!

–Rin. – Kagome falava calmamente, embora soubesse que a amiga tinha razão – Acontece que hoje é véspera de Natal e tudo 'tá lotado: supermercados, lojas, padarias, correios...

–Gente, vocês não estão entendendo: eu não vou pegar metrô a esta hora...

–E a gente vai andando até o outro lado da cidade? – perguntou Sango com sarcasmo.

–Vamos de táxi, oras!- falou Rin.

–Hai, de táxi até o outro lado de Toukyo como se fosse a coisa mais normal e barata do mundo – continuou a garota.

–Kagome-chan, empreste o celular. – falou Rin. Depois que a amiga entregou o aparelho, ela discou um número de memória e começou a falar - Hao! É a Rin! Você 'tá em casa? Ai, que bom! Os metrôs estão lotados e vamos pegar um táxi, você pode pagar a corrida? Sério? Domo, domo, domo! Kisu e bai bai!

–O que foi?- perguntou Kagome quando Rin entregou-lhe o celular.

–Vamos pegar um táxi e Sesshoumaru vai pagar.

–Nossa, que legal. – falou Sango no mesmo tom anterior – Só que você esquece que os táxis também estão ocupados...

–Ai, gente! Mais animação! É véspera de Natal! Vamos até aquele supermercado pra ver se tem algum...

–Como você sabe que tem um lá? – Kagome perguntou curiosa.

–Eu sei, oras! Sempre tem, né?

Ao chegarem lá, as garotas não encontram um único motorista que estivesse disponível.

–"_Sempre tem",_ né?- repetiu Sango.

–Mais animação, mais animação, meninas...

Foram andando pelo estacionamento até encontrar um solitário carro branco onde se lia **TÁXI**".

**-ALI! **– gritou Rin, tirando energia sabe-se de lá de onde para correr até o local.

–Rin-chan, calma aí! – gritaram as duas amigas correndo para tentar alcançá-la.

–Que calma, nada! Se não chegarmos a tempo, podem pegar! – ela chegou perto do carro e abriu a porta dos passageiros. Jogou todas as sacolas dentro e esperou as duas amigas chegarem.

–Rin-chan, como conseguiu fazer isso? – Kagome perguntou, não escondendo a surpresa.

–Hehe!- Rin sorriu, satisfeita – Ojii-san, leve-nos até Namida Shô, no bairro do Tokyo Dome.

Rin ficou esperando pela resposta do motorista, ou pelo menos o _"hai, one-dono",_ mas, em vez disso, o motorista se encolheu e parecia não querer que as garotas o vissem.

–Meninas... –falou Kagome – Este carro é parecido com o nosso... Olhem só aquele adesivo...

–É só coincidência, Kagome-chan – falou Sango.

–Seria só coincidência se não fosso o nosso carro! Eu esqueci este espelhinho aqui ontem! – Kagome continuou, mostrando um pequeno espelho de bolsa.

Um momento de silêncio e Rin e Sango começaram a gritar dentro do carro os mais variados adjetivos, sendo que Kagome só conseguia distinguir os de "seqüestrador" e "ladrão".

–**CHEGA, SUAS MALUCAS! – **gritou o rapaz, virando-se para encarar as garotas.

**-MIROKU?**- gritaram as três.

–Hai, e eu tô trabalhando como taxista hoje.

Outro momento de silêncio geral. Kagome estava de olhos arregalados, Rin deu um suspiro de alívio e Sango...

–**HÁHÁHÁHÁ!**! Ai, minha barriga...

–Sango-chan... – Kagome deu um sorriso sem graça.

–Miroku, desde quando 'tá trabalhando? – Rin perguntou, tentando mostrar-se mais calma.

–Desde hoje de manhã – ele deu a partida e ligou o taxímetro.- Precisava de dinheiro para ajudar Rin-sama nas despesas de Natal e comprar o presente do meu amigo...

**-HÁHÁHÁ... – **Sango continuava.

–Mas, Miroku, para ser taxista não é preciso ter a licença? – perguntou Kagome.

–E ter licença especial pra estacionar dentro de lojas de conveniência? – completou Rin.

–Hai. – respondeu o rapaz.

–E você tem isso? – perguntou Kagome, já imaginando qual seria a resposta.

–Iie.

Uma gota surgiu no rosto das três.

–**O QUE VOCÊ FEZ PRA CONSEGUIR, SEU DELINQÜENTE? –**Sango agarrou o rapaz pela camisa. Miroku teve que dar uma freada brusca para não bater em outro carro.

–**CALMA AÍ, SANGO!**

**-VOCÊ ROUBOU DE ALGUÉM?**

**-MENINAS, SEGUREM ESSA GAROTA!**

–Já estamos fazendo isso, Miroku! – gritou Kagome, auxiliada por Rin a segurar Sango.

–Fique calma, Sango, eu explico! Eu peguei as licenças de Hachi emprestadas pra fazer isso hoje!

Outro momento de silêncio. Depois as garotas suspiraram de alivio.

–Não teremos problemas, Miroku? – perguntou Kagome.

–Iie, só se algum guarda nos pegar.

–Então espero que isso não aconteça. – falou Rin – Conseguiu o dinheiro?

–Hai, Rin-sama.

–Já comprou o presente do seu amigo, Miroku?

–Hai, Kagome-sama – disse o rapaz, mostrando uma pequena caixa embrulhada com papel de presente.

–Pra quem é? – perguntou Sango, tentando pegar o presente das mãos do rapaz, mas este foi mais rápido e guardou o presente no portas-luva para que ela não tivesse a chance de pegar.

–É amigo _secreto_, Sango.

–Por isso que eu quero descobrir! É secreto pra que todos descubram antes da hora.

–De onde você tirou essa idéia, Sango? – perguntou Kagome, com uma gota ao lado da cabeça.

–Ué, mas não é verdade? – Sango perguntou - Eu só quero descobrir quem me tirou... Eu sei que um de vocês está mentindo! Eu perguntei pra todo mundo e vocês responderam que não me tiraram!

–Ops... – falou Miroku num tom preocupado.

–Nani? – perguntaram as três, aflitas.

–Uma blitz ali em frente... – falou o rapaz. - Droga, esses guardas não descansam? Em pleno Natal...

–Miroku... Não é melhor parar? Eu não quero problemas com a polícia... –falou Rin, mostrando-se ansiosa.

**-MENINAS, SE SEGUREM!-** gritou Miroku, pisando no acelerador. No mesmo instante, as sacolas "voaram" dentro do carro e as garotas sairiam pelo pára-brisa se não existissem os bancos para impedir.

**-AIEEEEEE - **gritaram as três.

**Cerca de 40 minutos depois, no bairro do Toukyo Dome**

–Chegamos, meninas! Hoje é meu recorde... Uma viagem de mais ou menos uma hora e meia eu conseguir fazer em 40 minutos! – Miroku saiu do carro e estranhou o fato delas não terem descido – Meninas? – ele abriu a porta do banco de passageiros e deu de cara com a cena mais bizarra de histórias de taxista: sacolas de um lado, presentes de outro, pernas, braços, cabelos, etc, tudo transformado em um único monte. A muito custo Miroku conseguiu distinguir suas três amigas ali.

–Aieeee... - Kagome estava tonta.

–Miroku, seu miserável... Você me paga!- gritou Sango, cuja cabeça estava por entre algumas sacolas.

–Meu cabelo... Meu braço... Minha unha...- gemia Rin, sabe-se lá de onde, pois Miroku não conseguia ver onde estava. Ele sufocou um riso e procurou tirá-las com cuidado para fora do carro.

Ao saírem, as garotas se arrumaram antes de entrar na casa. Rin ajeitava os cabelos de modo que chegava a ser violento, e falou com rispidez ao amigo:

–Sesshoumaru vai pagar a corrida.

Uma enorme gota surgiu no rosto do rapaz, além da pele assumir uma coloração azulada.

–Sério? – ele perguntou, pálido.

–Algum problema?

–Não, nenhum...

–Que bom! – ela pegou algumas sacolas e falou enésima vez naquele dia – Estou cansada...

–Rin, por que você tá tão cansada hoje? – Kagome perguntou, curiosamente.

–Oro? – evidentemente ela não entendeu a pergunta.

–Rin-chan não fez quase nada hoje... Ficou em casa a manhã toda e saiu com a gente só agora...

–Oro... – ela estava vermelha e com os olhos arregalados.

–Hmmm... – Miroku colocou a mão no queixo e fez um ar de detetive – Rin-sama está cansada. Rin-sama ficou em casa a manhã toda. Sesshoumaru-sama não foi trabalhar hoje porque tirou folga e também ficou em casa com Rin-sama... Então a explicação para o cansaço de Rin-sama é...

–Oro... – Rin estava ainda mais vermelha.

Um momento de silêncio geral.

**-SEU HENTAI! O QUE VOCÊ TÁ INSINUANDO SOBRE NOSSA AMIGA? –** Kagome e Sango começaram a bater nele violentamente.

–**C-CALMA AÍ... ITAI! EU... AI! EU IA DIZER QUE ELA ARRUMOU A CASA A MANHÃ TODA E O SESSHOUMARU AJUDOU! ITAI, SANGO!**

Rin fingiu que não viu a briga e foi abrir a porta da casa.

–Tadaima! – falou, já entrando. Um rapaz alto e muito bonito apareceu na sala e Rin continuou -Oi! Comprei algumas coisas! Cadê o Inuyasha?

–Está na casa dele... –ele olhou para o relógio e depois perguntou – Não foi uma corrida muito rápida de lá do outro lado da cidade até aqui? E o que houve com seu cabelo?

–Depois te conto, Sesshy... Pode nos ajudar com as compras? Miroku e os outros estão lá fora e... - ela parou de falar ao ver a expressão psicopata que o rapaz fez. - O... O que foi?

–Houshi veio com você? –ele perguntou olhando pela janela.

–Hai. Algum problema?

–Nenhum. Só queria saber. Vou ajudá-los...

–Arigatou. Vou estar lá na cozinha!

Sesshoumaru saiu da casa e viu Kagome e Sango carregando poucas sacolas e tentando arrumar o cabelo – que ele notou que estava no mesmo estado que o de Rin -, enquanto que Miroku estava caído no chão.

–Itai... – Miroku gemia.

–Olá, Sesshoumaru! – falou Kagome.

–Olá, Kagome, Sango... – ele ficou encarando as garotas.

–O que foi? – Kagome estava sem jeito.

–Eu não sabia que vocês três tinham ido ao salão... O cabelo de vocês está esquisito...

–Depois nós te contamos.. - falaram as duas ao mesmo tempo. Passaram por ele e entraram na casa.

Miroku conseguiu se levantar e pegou algumas sacolas que restaram dentro do carro para levá-las para a casa, mas parou ao ver Sesshoumaru interceptando o caminho.

–Ano... Sumimasen... – ele pediu, sem graça.

–Houshi – falou Sesshoumaru, estreitando os olhos.

–Sim? – perguntou o rapaz com um pouco de medo.

–Se tiver passado a mão em Rin, vai ter sua ceia de Natal no quarto do hospital.

–Há, Há... – ele ria sem graça - Que é isso, Sesshy? Acha que eu faria isso com a namorada de um amigo meu?

–Você passava cantadas em Kikyo quando ela era namorada de Inuyasha.

–Oi, tá achando que eu sou algum... Tarado? – perguntou o rapaz como se estivesse sendo acusado de algum crime.

–Não acho: tenho certeza.

–Oi... – o rapaz reagiu, ofendido.

Sesshoumaru passou por ele e pegou as últimas sacolas que precisavam ser levadas. Deu uma rápida olhada no conteúdo e fez uma careta logo em seguida.

–Odeio passas.

–Oi, não mude de assunto! – Miroku exclamou.

–Rin sabe que não gosto de passas... Então deve ser para meu irmão baka... – continuou falando como se Miroku não estivesse em frente dele.

Os dois entraram na casa e foram direto para a cozinha, onde colocaram as sacolas das comidas em cima da mesa, longe das sacolas de presentes. Apenas Rin estava lá, próxima da pia, tentando abrir com dificuldade uma lata de ervilhas. Sesshoumaru pegou a lata das mãos dela – surpreendendo Rin, pois ela não percebeu que ele estava lá – e a abriu com a maior facilidade.

–Arigatou!

–De nada... Por que você trouxe passas?

–Kagome vai fazer um prato que Inuyasha gosta...

–Kagome-sama deveria falar logo o que sente pra Inuyasha – Miroku falou, sentando em uma cadeira e abrindo uma lata de cerveja.

–Você não acreditaria, Rin, se eu te contasse que Inuyasha também está... – Sesshoumaru parou de falar ao lembrar que não estavam a sós. Estreitou os olhos ao ver Miroku prestando atenção na conversa.

–Continue, estou ouvindo. – falou o rapaz.

–Fora daqui. – falou Sesshoumaru.

–Ué, por quê...?

–Não quero vê-lo bêbado, dando em cima de Rin... Se bem que não sei a diferença quando está bêbado ou normal...

–Oi, Sesshoumaru... Se eu for pra casa, vou atrapalhar Kagome-sama e Inuyasha...

–Eles estão lá? – perguntou ele para Rin.

–Hai, Kagome foi buscar algumas travessas que guardei na geladeira de lá...

–Então fora da cozinha, Houshi.

O rapaz baixou a cabeça e falou:

–Droga, ninguém me curte...

–Houshi, não acabe a bebida. – Sesshoumaru avisou.

–Hai, como quiser...

O rapaz saiu da cozinha e foi para a sala, onde viu Sango tentando abrir um dos presentes que estava na árvore, notando que era o que Sesshoumaru comprou um dia antes. Miroku se aproximou silenciosamente dela e a assustou quando falou:

–Isso é muito feio, sabia?

A garota deu um pulo e olhou assustada e corada para o rapaz, que tentava não rir da garota. Ele estava de braços cruzados e tentava manter o olhar sério.

–Isso não é um estojo de maquiagem, Sangozinha.

–Então o que ééééééé? – perguntou a garota, fazendo uma – na opinião de Miroku, adorável – cara de choro.

–Vamos, vamos... Seja uma boa menina e não mexa nos presentes antes da revelação... – ele tirou o pacote da mão dela e colocou de volta na árvore.

Sango protestou:

–Mas eu queria veeeeeer...

–Sango, Sango, só depois da meia noite...

–Pfff... – ela fez um beicinho que Miroku achou igualmente adorável. Ele tentou aproximar os lábios com os de Sango, mas a garota recuou.

–De novo, não, Houshi! Não se esqueça que terminamos!

–Faz só três dias, Sangozinha! E hoje é véspera de Natal! Seja generosa, só um beijinho...

–Não, Houshi! Ainda não esqueci que passou a mão naquelas garotas...

–Elas me forçaram, eu já expliquei... – parou de falar ao escutar a voz de Sesshoumaru gritando:

**-HOOOOOUSHIIIIII! **

Miroku ficou azul de medo. Miroku pegou as mãos de Sango e as beijou:

–Adeus, Sango. Acho que agora eu vou encontrar Buda.

Sesshoumaru apareceu na sala seguido de Rin, que tentava inutilmente segurá-lo.

–Calma, Sesshy! – Rin exclamou.

–Você tentou jogar Rin pelo pára-brisa, seu taxista de meia-tigela! – Sesshoumaru bufava de raiva, enquanto que Miroku se escondia atrás de Sango, que agora estava tremendo de medo ao ver o amigo furioso.

–E-E- Eu n-n-não fiz na-na-na- nada...

–Venha aqui pra eu torcer seu pescoço, seu miserável... – Sesshoumaru falava, enquanto era contido por Rin. Ele conseguiu se soltar e voou em direção de Miroku.

**-AIEEEEEEEEEE! **

* * *

Kagome entrou na casa vizinha pela portinha especial que tinha na cerca da casa de Sesshoumaru. A casa vizinha era de Inuyasha, e os irmãos eram os donos desde que receberam a herança dos pais, mas não moravam na casa antes de começarem a faculdade. Como eram grandes, dividiam com alguns amigos que tinham desde a infância. Miroku tinha uma casa, mas foi despejado quando não pôde mais pagar depois que perdeu o emprego e foi morar com Inuyasha; Sango era – e ainda é, quando não estão brigados – noiva de Miroku, que foi morar junto com o rapaz depois que perderam a casa. Sesshoumaru morava sozinho até conhecer Rin e começar a namorar a garota, e os dois moram juntos desde então. Kagome é amiga de Rin e velha conhecida da família de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha – ela apresentou Rin ao irmão mais velho – e mora na casa de Sesshoumaru desde que começou a estudar em Toukyo. Assim viviam esses "grandes" amigos, sempre não estavam brigados ou algo assim.

Ao entrar na casa, Kagome percebeu que estava mergulhada em silêncio. Inuyasha devia estar, provavelmente, ou dormindo depois de ficar sem fazer nada -"a especialidade dele", dizia o irmão mais velho – ou então pensando em alguém que foi muito especial para ele:

_"Deve estar pensando em Kikyo..."_, Kagome pensou com tristeza.

Kikyo era a ex-namorada de Inuyasha, que o trocou por um homem mais velho, dono de uma grande empresa de publicidade, chamado Naraku Onigumo. Inuyasha entrou em depressão durante algum tempo, mas finalmente parecia mostrar sinais de que estava bem.

Kagome o amava, entretanto nunca teve oportunidade suficiente para falar isso, principalmente por causa do que estava passando. Desde crianças se conheciam, e desde criança ela gostava dele. Ela já tinha se envolvido com outros rapazes, mas Inuyasha parecia ser o único de quem ela realmente gostava e queria estar. Ficou muito mal quando viu que Inuyasha estava com Kikyo, e não pôde deixar de ficar feliz quando terminaram depois de dois anos juntos. Agora, ela achava que finalmente poderia ter uma chance.

Inuyasha? – chamou a garota. Não achava que era possível ele ter saído e deixado a casa com portas destrancadas. Foi até o quarto do rapaz e encontrou a porta aberta: Inuyasha estava deitado, com fones nas orelhas, escutando música. Ela se aproximou dele e viu que parecia dormir.

_"Parece uma criança...". _Ela aproximou o rosto para ver melhor. Queria muito tocar naquele rosto, entretanto, sentia as forças faltando: nunca tinha coragem de fazer isso. Balançou a cabeça como reprovação e decidiu ir embora e deixá-lo dormir, quando sentiu as mãos dele a tocando e puxando-a para perto dele.

–Ah... É você, Kagome?- perguntou ele, soltando-a logo em seguida, quando viu que era a amiga e que estavam com os rostos próximos demais. Ela estava assustada e com o rosto corado, e Inuyasha podia sentir o doce cheiro dela embriagando-o.

_"Não agora, baka... não a assuste desse jeito ou ela nunca irá querer algo com voc", _pensou o rapaz, corando um pouco.

–Gomen, Kagome... não tive intenção de assustá-la... –falou, no mesmo instante em que tirava os fones e guardava o _discman._

A garota pareceu ter "acordado" quando ele a soltou. Procurou não se mostrar envergonhada e falou devagar:

–Tudo bem, Inu...

–O que veio fazer?

–Bu-buscar a comida...

–Então vamos... Eu vou te ajudar.

Os dois foram para a cozinha e Inuyasha abriu a geladeira.

–O que vai levar? –ele a olhou e viu que ela tentava conter o riso. – O que foi?

–É que a Rin apostou que você já tinha acabado tudo!

Inuyasha estreitou os olhos e falou:

–Pode ter certeza que farei isso na hora da ceia!

–Calma, era só brincadeira!

–Feh!

Kagome pegou algumas travessas e as colocou em cima da mesa.

–Sabe... Eu vou fazer aquele prato que você gosta...

–Ramen? – os olhos de Inuyasha brilharam, mas a garota respondeu, estreitando os olhos:

–Iie, baka!

–Oi, minha comida favorita é ramen, viu...

–Vou fazer arroz com passas e batata-frita!

–Só pra mim? – os olhos deles brilharam de novo.

–Hai!' _"Só ele mesmo que come isso..." _

–Vão começar a arrumar a mesa agora?

–Sim, e eu vou me arrumar também... E Sango quer que dê logo meia-noite pra receber o presente dela...

–Feh! Que diabos de menina curiosa... Ela veio aqui fuçar o presente que comprei...

–Ela fez o mesmo lá em casa... – Kagome deu um sorriso sem graça.

–Eu só espero que a pessoa goste do que comprei... – disse ele, abaixando os olhos e corando um pouco.

A garota percebeu o tom de preocupação dele e tentou animá-lo.

–Claro que vai, Inu! Você comprou com carinho, então ela vai gostar! O que é dado de boa vontade, é aceito de boa vontade.

–Eu sei, mas... – ele a olhou tão profundamente que ela parecia não conseguir se mexer – Eu queria que ela entendesse tudo o que sinto ao dar esse presente...

–A-Acho que ela vai entender... Eu acho... – ela se virou e pegou uma travessa. Não queria se mostrar corada diante dele. – Você vai me ajudar a lev... – ela soltou a travessa ao escutar um grito vindo da casa vizinha. Inuyasha conseguiu ser rápido o bastante para agarrar a comida antes que chegasse ao solo. Colocou de volta em cima da mesa e depois se olhou para Kagome, que estava com uma mão no coração para tentar acalmá-lo.

–O que foi isso? – balbuciou numa voz fraca. Inuyasha olhou preocupado pela janela.

–Era a voz do Sesshoumaru...

–Ele 'tava chamando o Miroku...- falou Kagome preocupada.

–Kuso! Será que aquele imbecil passou a mão na Rin de novo?

–Kami... Inuyasha, ele vai querer pegar o Miroku e transformá-lo em prato principal da ceia! Precisamos ver o que aconteceu...

–Vamos... – ele saiu pela porta dos fundos e ela foi atrás. Chegaram até o outro portão – que não era pelo qual Kagome passou – e viram que estava trancado.

–Quem pôs um cadeado aqui? –perguntou o rapaz. A garota ia responder que não sabia, quando escutou outro grito.

–Kami, o que foi isso agora? – perguntou ainda mais assustada.

–Agora foi o Miroku... Aposto que aprontou uma com Rin...

–Será que foi bem mais grave do que quando ele tentou jogar o carro em que estávamos contra um caminhão?

Parecia que um raio tinha atingido Inuyasha. Ele se virou lentamente e olhou para a garota:

–Você... Você estava no carro quando isso aconteceu?

–Hai, demo...

**-MIROKU, SEU MISERÁVEL, VOCÊ TENTOU MATAR A KAGOME? **– ele berrou, pegando Kagome no colo e pulando a cerca. Chegou até o quintal e ia correndo entrar dentro da casa quando um corpo se chocou contra os dois, caindo os três ao solo. Inuyasha quase caiu em cima de Kagome, e praticamente estavam os dois deitados no chão. Ele a olhava corado e os rostos de ambos estavam muito próximos.

–Ah... sumimasen, Inuyasha... Dava para sair de cima de mim? – ela perguntou, não conseguindo controlar o nervosismo de tê-lo tão próximo dela. Ele sentia o mesmo, entretanto, uma coisa fez com que saísse do transe em que estava e se levantasse: Miroku estava caído próximo deles.

–Aieeeee... – Miroku gemia, passando a mão no braço esquerdo.

–**HOUSHI!** – Sesshoumaru apareceu, sendo puxado por Sango e Rin.

–Inuyasha. – falou Miroku, se voltando para o rapaz que agora o encarava de braços cruzados – Eu prometo que arranjarei um emprego decente e procurarei uma casa para não ter mais que te incomodar, se me ajudar a escapar do seu irmão.

Inuyasha estreitou os olhos e pegou o rapaz pela camisa.

–Você tentou jogar Kagome pelo pára-brisa do meu carro, seu motorista de meia-tigela?

Um gota de nervosismo surgiu no rosto de Miroku.

**-AIEEEEEE! **– ele tentou se soltar, mas Inuyasha estava pronto para começar a briga.

–Dame, Inuyasha- interferiu Kagome – Não faça isso! É véspera de Natal!

O rosto assustado de Miroku mudou para uma expressão de alivio. Enquanto isso, Sesshoumaru estava lá, gritando todos os adjetivos possíveis para o rapaz ex-taxista.

–Deixe para fazer isso no Ano Novo – falou a garota, fazendo o rapaz se assustar de novo. Inuyasha teve vontade de rir da expressão que ele fez.

–Que dia de sorte, hein?

Só nesse momento o rapaz ficou mais aliviado.

–Arigatou, Kagome-sama...

Kagome deu um sorriso muito doce e Inuyasha desejou que aquilo fosse para ele. Os três se dirigiram a Sesshoumaru – Miroku ia por precaução atrás de Inuyasha - e o irmão falou para ele:

–Maa, maa, Sesshoumaru... Fique calmo...

–**ESSE MISERÁVEL QUASE MATOU RIN!**

–Eu sei, ele quase fez o mesmo com...- ele parou de falar e olhou para o rapaz atrás de si – Quase fez o mesmo com a namorada dele e com... Kagome - _"Minha Kagome", _pensou - E então... Eu te ajudo a dar uma lição nele antes do Ano Novo.

Sesshoumaru parou de se mexer e Rin e Sango suspiraram aliviadas. Ele teve vontade de rir ao ver a expressão de terror do rapaz. Falou para ele:

–Conte no calendário... Mais alguns dias de vida.

Miroku estava tão assustado que quase teve uma taquicardia.

–Cadê a comida, Kagome-chan? – perguntou Rin.

–Está tudo lá – ela apontou para a casa ao lado – Ficamos assustados com os gritos e viemos aqui pra ver...

–Então vamos lá pegar... – Rin falou.

Sango, Rin, Sesshoumaru, Kagome e Inuyasha se dirigiram ao portão do lado para pegar a comida.

Enquanto isso, Miroku estava aterrorizado demais para se mexer.

* * *

–Feliz Natal! – gritaram os três amigos assim que começaram as festas. O relógio marcava onze da noite, e todos já estavam prontos, comendo ou conversando.

Rin e Sesshoumaru estavam no sofá da sala, conversando em voz baixa, e eram os únicos que namoravam. Inuyasha olhava o casal e sentiu alguém se aproximar com um prato de comida.

–Quer? – Kagome perguntou com um sorriso. Inuyasha corou ao vê-la tão linda como ela estava naquela noite.

–A-Arigatou..- respondeu ele, pegando o prato. Ela se sentou ao lado dele e sorriu ainda mais.

–**No que** estava pensando?

Inuyasha baixou o rosto.

–Em nada...

–Ah, sei... Então eu devia ter perguntado **"em quem** você estava pensando", né?

–Kagome, eu... Eu não estava pensando nela...

–Sério? – falou a garota sem acreditar muito.

–É verdade! Ah... Eu tenho pensando mais em outra pessoa...

Kagome o encarou. "_Será possível que agora ele está gostando de outra...? " _Ele continuou:

–É que eu também não tenho coragem de... – parou de falar ao ver Miroku levando um tapa de Sango.

**-HENTAI!**

–Ai, ai... Esses dois...- falou ele.

**Meia-noite:**

**-OMEDETOU! – **gritaram todos ao mesmo tempo

**-MERI KURI! – **falaram alguns momentos depois. Todos se abraçando: Sango e Miroku, Inuyasha deu um abraço em Rin, Sesshoumaru deu um abraço em Kagome e um no irmão, Miroku abraçou Kagome – com um olhar vigilante de Inuyasha – e se dirigiu para abraçar Rin, mas mudou de idéia ao ver a expressão assassina de Sesshoumaru.

–Sesshy, é Natal... – falou Rin, sentindo-se super sem-graça.

–Nem que fosse São Nunca dos ocidentais eu deixaria – falou o rapaz.

Inuyasha se aproximou de Kagome e esta abriu os braços, com aquele mesmo sorriso que Inuyasha achava maravilhoso.

–Feliz Natal, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha não resistiu e a puxou para mais perto, abraçando com todas as forças e sentindo o perfume dela.

Kagome sentiu o corpo se arrepiar ao sentir o toque dele. Ele murmurou no ouvido dela:

–Feliz Natal, minha Kagome.

Kagome arregalou os olhos. Será que tinha escutado direito? Não tinha certeza do que escutou, pois tinha muito barulho, mas queria perguntar se tinha sido aquilo:

–Inuyasha, você me chamou de...

–**VAMOS ABRIR OS PRESENTES! **– Sango gritou, assustando todo mundo.

**Revelação: **

–Minha amiga é uma pessoa que gosta muito de um cara muito especial, que é o dono desta casa... É a Rin! – Sango começou a descoberta, entregando o presente à amiga. Ela pegou o pacote e depois de todo aquele "ritual" de beijinhos, abraços, "eu não acredito que foi voc", etc e tal, Rin pegou o presente e começou a falar:

–Apesar desse meu amigo ser um depravado, maluco, pervertido, péssimo motorista – Ao começar a escutar as "qualidades" do amigo de Rin, Sesshoumaru ficou em estado de alerta -, ele é um cara super legal e que se dá super bem com... com quase todos! Miroku – falou, apontando o presente ao amigo, que estava sentado ao lado de Sango. Ele pegou o presente e ia dar um forte abraço em Rin, quando alguém puxou a orelha dele.

–Só um abraço.. Não quero uma lembrança sangrenta neste Natal.- falou Sesshoumaru no ouvido dele, fazendo Miroku gelar.

Outra gota de medo passou pelo lado do rosto do depravado rapaz.

Miroku deu um rápido abraço na garota e depois pegou o presente que comprou.

–Sabe, este meu amigo é um cara que precisa aprender a controlar mais o próprio gênio e não ter mais como especialidade o famoso "fazer nada"! Inuyasha!

Inuyasha lançou um olhar psicótico ao amigo.

–Desde quando eu preciso controlar meu gênio?

–Maa, maa, Inuyasha! – Kagome falou. – Apenas aceite o presente.

Depois de alguma enrolação, os amigos se abraçaram. Inuyasha pegou o presente e começou a falar.

–A pessoa que eu tirei... Bem, ela me apoiou muito quando passei por um problema recentemente...

–**EU! EU! EU! EU! **–Sango falava, mas Inuyasha lhe lançou um olhou de reprovação.

–Ninguém me curte...- Sango chorava.

–Maa, maa, Sango-chan...- falou Kagome, tentando consolá-la.

–Essa pessoa- continuou Inuyasha- me ajudou bastante e eu gostaria de, um dia, retribuir tudo o que ela fez por mim...

Inuyasha olhava fixamente para Kagome e ela sentia o coração bater mais rápido.

–E eu gostaria muito que ela gostasse do presente dela... Nee... – Kagome nem piscava enquanto ele falava, ainda olhando para ela.

–... Kagome. –disse por fim.

Kagome demorou alguns segundos para compreender e parece que "acordou" apenas quando Sesshoumaru falou:

–Agora é sua vez, Kagome...  
Levantou-se e se aproximou dele. Ele a puxou para mais próximo.

–Feliz Natal, Kagome...

–Fe-feliz Natal, Inuyasha...- ela pegou o presente e colocou no lugar onde estava. Pegou o presente do amigo e começou a falar:

–Meu amigo é uma pessoa que ama muito uma das minhas melhores amigas. Eu digo que ele é especial pois os dois são pessoas muito queridas pra mim, e eu espero que ele – mandou um olhar assassino para Sesshoumaru – que ele nunca a magoe, ou não vou perdoá-lo.

(GOTA)

–Já entendi o recado, Kagome. – falou ele.

Ela deu um sorriso divertido e falou:

–Feliz Natal, Sesshy.

Novamente, depois de todo um ritual, ele pegou o presente e começou a falar.

–Essa minha amiga passou a semana toda enchendo todo mundo, perguntando quem a teria tirado na descoberta. Eu também a acho especial, embora ela tenha um péssimo gosto para escolher os namorados.

**-EEEEEEEEUUUUUUU!** – gritou Sango, agarrando o presente e quase derrubando Sesshoumaru.

–Oi, Sango... – Miroku começou como se estivesse ofendido – ele disse que tem um péssimo gosto pra...

–**AI, EU AMEEEEEEI! OBRIGADA, SESSHY!**- gritou a garota, mostrando para todos o super kit de maquiagem que tinha ganhado.

–De nada, Sango.

Uma gota sem graça surgiu no rosto de Miroku.

* * *

Depois da revelação, outros presentes surgiram: praticamente todos deram um presentinho para Sango – devido ao fato de ter enchido todos em querer saber o que ia ganhar - , Sesshoumaru deu um presente para Rin e Kagome deu um para Miroku.

–Eu vou pegar mais comida lá em casa... – falou Inuyasha, levantando-se da cadeira.

–Ah, Inu – falou Rin – pode pegar mais daquele creme, onegai? Acho que tem mais uma travessa lá...

–Claro, Rin. – disse, saindo da sala e indo para a cozinha.

–Abra seu presente, Kagome! – disse Miroku, abraçado a Sango.

–Eu já vou...

–Queremos ver! - disse Rin.

–Tá bom, tá bom... – ela se sentou no sofá e todos estavam ao redor dela. Ela abriu a caixinha e viu que era um cordão de ouro com um pingente de coração, daqueles que onde se podia colocar a foto de duas pessoas, um de cada lado.

–Kami... - É muito lindo, Kagome-chan! – falou Sango.

–É verdade. – falou Sesshoumaru. Ele pegou a peça das mãos da amiga e observou, falando por fim – É de ouro mesmo.

–Deve ter sido muito caro... – falou Kagome – olhando para a jóia – E eu não acredito que ele tenha me dado isso... Eu lembro que falei que ia comprar isso quando passamos em frente a uma loja há dois meses! Como ele conseguiu lembrar?

–Você parece que não conhece mesmo Inuyasha – falou Miroku, abrindo uma garrafa de sake – Ele sempre faz isso com quem ele gosta... Lembro que ele comprou anel para Kikyo quando... – parou de falar quando percebeu o que ele tinha falado e ao ver a expressão de surpresa de Kagome.

(GOTA em todo mundo)

–Eu... eu... –ela estava tão vermelha e tão nervosa que preocupou a todos – eu... é... é verdade que ele...

–Kagome, olha só... Não ligue pra o que digo... Sou um baka, pervertido, deprav...

–Cale-se, Houshi! – falou Sesshoumaru. – Kagome, está se sentindo bem?

–Estou sim... – ela baixou a cabeça durante alguns segundo, mas depois a levantou – Eu vou lá falar com ele.

Todos a olharam assustados Kagome os ignorou e foi direto para a saída dos fundos.

–Miroku... – começaram a falar.

–Ei, ei! Vocês não podem me culpar! Graças a mim é que eles vão se acertar agora! Eu mereço uns agradecimentos, né?

Minutos de silêncio.

–Estou com fome, o que temos ainda pra comer?

–Tem algumas coisas lá na casa do Inuyasha, mas não vamos atrapalhar, né? Certo, Houshi? – falou Sesshoumaru para Miroku, que estava tentando fugir para ver o que aconteceria na casa ao lado. Ele gelou ao escutar a voz dele e deu uma risada sem graça.

–Claro, Sesshy...

–Certo. – concordaram as meninas.

o-o-o

–Inuyasha? – Kagome entrou na casa e esperou pela resposta.

–Estou aqui. – Inuyasha gritou da cozinha.

–Você... – _"Tome coragem, baka!"_ – Você poderia vir até aqui, por favor? – ela estava tão nervosa que os joelhos tremiam e ela se sentou. Inuyasha apareceu na sala, preocupado com o tom de nervosismo dela.

–Sim? O que foi?

–Eu gostei muito da correntinha...

–Ele sorriu e se sentou no sofá próximo dela.

–Verdade? Era aquela que você queria, né?

–É sim, mas...

_-"Mas"?_

–Deve ter sido tão caro... Eu não posso aceitar, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha fez uma expressão séria e aproximou o rosto dela.

–Por que não? Não foi você quem disse que _"o que é dado de boa vontade é aceito de boa vontade"_?

–Demo...

–Eu vi que você gostou dela quando passamos naquela loja... E eu quero que você aceite...

–Inuyasha... – ela baixou o rosto.

–Nani?

–Você... você... De mim...

**_-Gosto de você, Kagome._**

Kagome levantou o rosto e viu que Inuyasha a olhava e tinha o rosto mais próximo dela.

–Nani?- balbuciou a garota, quase sem forças.

–Depois que tudo acabou com Kikyo... Eu percebi que poderia ter outra pessoa... E essa pessoa era você, que mais me ajudou nesse tempo difícil... Você...

–... Você é você... – ele aproximou os lábios dos de Kagome, que nem piscava.

–...Você minha Kagome... – finalizou, tocando os lábios dela e dando-lhe um envolvente beijo.

Depois de alguns minutos, se separam em busca de ar. Kagome tinha agora um sorriso nos lábios e não mais uma expressão confusa que Inuyasha viu antes de beija-la.

–Vai ficar com o presente? – perguntou ele, abaixando a cabeça e beijando-lhe o pescoço.

–H-Hai... – Kagome conseguiu dizer a muito custo. – Ano... – ela começou a falar.

–Hai? – ele perguntou, olhando-a curioso.

–Eles vão reclamar se o creme não chegar... –Kagome riu ao ver a careta que ele fez.

–O que me importa? Eles não vão passar fome, né?

–Inuyasha! – disse, em tom de reprovação.

–Só me importo de ficar com você agora.

Kagome ficou vermelha e tentou se levantar, mas ele a abraçou pela cintura.

–Aonde pensa que vai?

–Nós temos que voltar para a festa, Inuyasha...

–Você pode ir se quiser...

–Eu prefiro ficar aqui com você...

Kagome o olhou sem entender o que ele queria dizer.

–… Mas não precisa ficar comigo se não quiser.

–Inuyasha, eu... – ela parou de falar quando ele aproximou-se e mordiscou a orelha dela, falando também.

–Eu não farei nada que você não queira...

Kagome olhou-o, desta vez entendendo o que ele quis dizer. Fez um movimento afirmativo e Inuyasha sorriu. Ele se levantou e a pegou no colo, beijando-lhe rapidamente os lábios. Ela apoiou a cabeça no corpo dele e fechou os olhos. Inuyasha tocou-lhe o rosto e subiu a escada que dava para o próprio quarto.

Ao abrir a porta, ele a colocou no chão e começou e beijá-la de novo. Kagome abriu os lábios e sentia ele tocando-lhe a língua, envolvendo-a num ardente beijo.

Inuyasha quis sentir a pele dela e começou a passar a mãos pelas costas. Kagome sentia e não protestava, apenas queria que ele também a tocasse, depois de tanto tempo esperando que ele correspondesse ao que ela sentia. Também não protestou quando ele levantou a blusa e começou a acariciar a pele debaixo da roupa. Ele a levou para a cama, onde continuava beijando a garota. Parou alguns instantes e falou:

–Você é tão linda... – ele beijou o pescoço e continuou – Eu.. eu amo você, Kagome...

–Ela sentiu uma espécie de choque elétrico ao escutar aquelas palavras, mas sorriu e falou:

–Eu... eu também, Inuyasha.

Ele sorriu e votou a beijá-la, desta vez tirando a própria camisa e depois tirando a blusa que ela usava.

Kagome quase não acredita que eles estavam se amando agora. Ele beijava todo o corpo da garota e murmurava "te amo" a cada parte beijada. Ela gemia alto e Inuyasha teve que se controlar para não machucá-la. Quase não acreditava que ela estava ali com ele e gostando do que ele fazia com ela.

–Minha linda Kagome...

–Inuyasha...

–Hai?

–Você vai ficar sempre comigo?

Ele sorriu e respondeu depois de beijar a testa dela:

–Sempre estarei com você... –ele deitou-se na cama e a puxou para cima de si, fazendo com que ela deitasse a cabeça sobre o peito dele. – E eu também quero que esteja sempre comigo.

–Hai, sempre... –ela sorriu e fechou os olhos para adormecer.

–Kagome...

–Nani? – perguntou, abrindo os olhos de novo.

–Você disse que eles queriam o creme que tá lá na geladeira?

Ela riu e olhou o relógio.

–São quase quatro da manhã... Acham que eles estão nos esperando?

–Mais tarde a gente fala com eles, então... Eu só quero ter você agora... – Ele a beijou e pegou a correntinha que ela tinha trazido na mão e que estava agora na mesinha ao lado da cama, colocando-a no pescoço dela.

Kagome sorriu e fechou os olhos de novo e falou:

–Feliz Natal, Inuyasha.

–Feliz Natal pra você também, Kagome...

* * *

–É... –falou Sesshoumaru.

–Pois é... – falou Rin.

–Estou com fome! Cadê o creme? E por que não podemos ir pra casa e ter que dormir aqui no sofá de Sesshoumaru-sama?

Os quatro restantes ainda estavam no sofá, conversando sobre assuntos diversos.

–Vamos conversar com eles mais tarde... –falava Rin. – Vamos, Sesshy? Agora eu tô com sono...

–Certo...

–Vamos também, Sango? Eu tô com sono...

–Calado, Houshi!- falou a garota. – Lembre-se eu não esqueci sobre aquela história daquelas gêmeas...

–É Natal, Sangozinha... É Natal...

Rin e Sesshoumaru foram para ao quarto. Ao entrarem, ele a pegou no colo e falou:

–Feliz Natal, Rin.

–Pra você também, anata! - disse ela, beijando os lábios dele.

**OSHIMAI**

**

* * *

**

**Oi, pessoal!**

**Meu primeiro Songfic! Foi tão legal escrevê-lo... Espero que tenham gostado e que eu não tenha decepcionado ninguém!**

**A música desta songfic é "Come", da linda, talentosa, poderosa, maravilhosa, etc, etc, Amuro Namie, e ela é tema do sétimo encerramento de Inuyasha! Eu não achei a letra desta música na net, então eu tive escutá-la pelo menos umas cinco vezes até pegar toda a letra. E quanto a tradução... Bem, ela é minha mesmo...' Eu não sei se ficou legal, e muita coisa eu tive que adaptar, mas foi só no inglês... eu não entendi o que poderia significar "I get the dreaming" e algumas outras coisas... Se alguém conseguir fazer uma tradução melhor, poderia me mandar? Ah, eu também queria saber da opinião de vocês... Mandem comentários! Vou tentar responder a todos!. **

**MERI KURI, MINNA! **

**Que o Natal de todos seja maravilhoso!**

**Muitas felicidades!**

**Kisu no Shampoo-chan.**


End file.
